Benutzer Diskussion:Legatze
Willkommen in der ! Wir freuen uns, dass du den Weg hier her gefunden hast und hier etwas mitarbiten möchtest. Hier kannst du einige Hinweise finden, wie du am besten bearbeitest: * Hilfe:Übersicht * :Portal Weiterhin viel Spaß hier, wünscht dir Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 20:08, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) =Vorschau-Funktion= Auch dich möchte ich bitten in Zukunft die Vorschau-Funktion zu verwenden. Beim Artikel Andromon hast du vier Edits in einer Minute gebraucht, um am Ende nichts zu erreichen. Also bitte in Zukunft die Vorschau nutzen. --LARSMON 16:20, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) = Frage am Rande = Kann es sein, dass du in YouTube den gleichen Namen hast? Wär ja lustig, dann könnt ich ja mal vorbeischauen oder so... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 19:16, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich habe in vielen Communities den selben Namen, weil ich keine Lust habe, mir jedes Mal einen weiteren so bedeutungsvollen Namen auszudenken... Legatze 19:58, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) =Quellen= Es reicht jetzt langsam. Nur weil ich dir nicht geantwortet habe, kannst du hier nicht machen, was du willst. Ich habe schon mehrfach gesagt, dass ich es leid bin mich ständig ausweisen zu müssen. Ich habe das schon in vielen anderen Fällen getan, zu letzt z. B. in der Diskussion über die Elder-Digimon und so langsam verlange ich ganz einfach Vertrauen und zwar vor allem von dir, den gerade du bist derjenige, der hier auf stur schaltet und denkt alles richtig zu machen. Und genau wegen soner Sch***** bin ich dagegen, dass du Admin wirst, solche elenden und absolut unnötigen Diskussion werden das Wiki noch kaputt machen und da ich das nicht zulassen will und werde, sag´ ich es dir so wie´s ist, wenn auch ungern: Reiß´ dich zusammen oder bleib´ bei deiner KHPedia. --LARSMON 12:17, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :LARSMON, wenn ich dazu was sagend arf, das hat doch überhaupt nix mit Vertrauen oder sonst was zu tun, dass die Mamemon Megadigimon sind, ist einfach falsch. Andererseits sagst du du stützt dich aufs Anime, aber wenn dort dann vorkommt dass die Mamemons Ultras sind, wird das einfach ignoriert. Da fallem einem die Augen aus und das Herz fängt an zu bluten, wenn man sowas als Digimonfan sieht. Außerdem willst ja auch du ein seriöses Wiki ham, aber wenn dann lauter falsche Informationen im Wiki stehn, is das schon sch**** Seppi2621989 14:38, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Edit: Zumal ich auch gar nicht seh wo du dich anständig bei irgendeinem Elderdigimon ausgewiesen hast, wie du sagst.Seppi2621989 14:40, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Selbstverständlich hat es etwas damit zu tun. Sicherlich sind Quellen wichtig, ganz logisch, und ich habe ja auch, wie ich schon hundertmal sagte, schon Quellen geliefert. Ich kann mich aber ganz einfach nicht bei jedem Artikel volltexten lassen, weswegen ich es eben manchmal nicht verstehe, das sich gleich aufgeregt wird, nur weil ich nicht auf jeden Mist antworte. Ich rede und diskutiere sehr gern, allerdings ist halt auch irgendwann mal schluss. Nun zu diesen Quellen kommt halt ganz klar Vertrauen hinzu, das habe ich während meiner Arbeit an anderen Wikis gelernt. Dieses Wiki ist nur noch nicht groß genug, damit man das deutlich erkennen kann. Hier ist es nämlich noch so, dass ich misstrauisch an Edits rangehen muss, weil sich immer wieder User finden, die einfach nur sch***** bauen wollen oder vielleicht auch ganz einfach nicht ausreichend Wissen besitzen. Deswegen muss ich Edits auf ihre Richtigkeit überprüfen, eigentlich sollte es aber so sein, dass ich sicher sein sollte, dass die Edits in Ordnung sind, da ich mich auf die User verlassen kann und ihnen vertraue. Wenn das aber nichtmal auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht dann is es für´n Arsch. Und genauso beknackt is es, dass diese elenden Diskussionen immerwieder von vorne losgehen, als ob ich nich schon genug gesagt hätte. Ich kann ganz einfach nur hoffen, dass man mich in Zukunft ganz einfach meine Arbeit machen lässt, damit ich hier weiter mit Spaß arbeiten und das Wiki nicht nur mit Stress und Streit verbinde. Von irgendwelchen blutenden Herzen der Digimonfans brauchst du mir nämlich nichts zu erzählen ich bleibe hier nicht so hartnäckig, weil ich nichts zu tun habe, keine Sorge. --LARSMON 16:00, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Finds jetzt erstmal gut, das muss ich sagen, dass das hier net so ausartet, dass man sich aufregt. Aber du musst auch wissen, bis jetzt gibts net wirklich eine antständige Quelle für die Levelunterschiede. Wenn du eine richtige gute Quelle nennst, dann ist die Sache gegessen, so einfach ist das ;-) Seppi2621989 16:19, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::LARSMON, gib uns einfach deine Quellen. Du machst es doch genauso. Wenn du denkst, etwas ist falsch, dann korrigierst du es. Meistens gibst du dann auch noch ne Quelle an. Aber manchmal gibst du einfach keine Quelle an, wodurch ich mich als Wikianer und als Digimonfan gezwungen fühle, die Seiten zu korrigieren. Meine persönlich eQuelle ist der Anime selbst,das Kartenspiel und diverse Spiele. Alle unsere Quellen stützen sich in irgendeiner Weise auf diese 3. Und in allen drei Quellen steht, dass die Mamemons Ultra-Digimon sind. Gib eine Quelle dafür an, dass diese drei lügen und die Diskussion ist beendet. Und übrigens: ich bin höchstens genauso stur wie du.:-)Legatze 17:07, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Aber wie so oft keine Antwort...hoff' des ändert sich irgendwann mal. Seppi2621989 11:36, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Hey, LARSMON! Ich möchte bitte eine Antwort von dir haben. Du kannst nicht einfach auf stumm schalten. Ich möchte eine Antwort, die die nicht angegebenen Quellen erklärt. Denn du hast Metallmamemon und Bigmamemon wieder zurückgestellt, obwohl meine Versionen auf mehr Quellen beruht als auf deine. Ich möchte den Grund erfahren. Legatze 15:14, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::Dito! Seppi2621989 15:27, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::::Seltsamerweise kannst du nicht stimmende Behauptungen auf diese Seite schreiben aber keine Quellen angeben? Legatze 12:52, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) =Kategorien= Ich wollte dich nur daruf hinweisen, dass du die Kategorien immernoch falsch einbaust, sodass man sie nicht sehen kann. --LARSMON 11:27, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Seltasm, bei den Artikeln kann man doch die Kategorien sehen. s. Megagargomon ::Das stimmt, das liegt an der Gallery, die bei den Artikeln wie Megagargomon noch nicht vorhanden ist, weil ich sie noch nicht überarbeitet habe. Das hatte ich dir aber schonmal gesagt und dir mit Andromon ein Beispiel gegeben, wie du die Gallery verändern musst. --LARSMON 12:58, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Was? Ich muss deine Fehler beheben? Obwohl ich dich darauf hingewiesen habe, dass man im HTML einen Tag anders beendest? ::::Du musst überhauptnichts! Keiner zwingt dich Kategorien einzufügen und ich ja schonmal garnicht! Wenn du dir die Arbeit machen willst von mir aus, dann musst du sie aber richtig machen, worauf ich dich hiermit nur hinweisen wollte, denn von "Fehler" kann nicht die Rede sein, es ist eben eine dumme Angewohnheit von mir, die aber keine Folgen hat, da die Gallery ja richtig angezeigt wird. --LARSMON 13:08, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Die Folgen hast du doch eben gezeigt. Die Gallery wird nur angezeigt, weil es der Ende der Seite ist. Dadurch werden die Kategorien nicht angezeigt. Wenn hier einer einen Fehler gemacht hat, bist du es also. Ach ja: Wieso gibst du die Quellen nicht an? (Ein weiterer Fehler von dir) Legatze 13:10, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ja, aber ich wusste ja von Anfang an, dass diese galerien das Ende des Artikels sein werden, ich habe das layout ja entwickelt und sie gezielt dorthin gesetzt. Außerdem habe ich ja nie gesagt, dass du einen fehler gemacht hättest, sondern ich wollte dir nur einen Hinweis geben und eine Erklärung abliefern, damit du dich nicht wunderst, warum ich deine Änderungen rückgängig mache. Es sollte gar nicht zu soeiner langen Diskussion kommen, aber durch deine Arroganz und dem immer stärker werdenden Sarkasmus ist es halt doch dazu gekommen. Und das geht mir ehrlichgesagt aufn Sack! Deswegen kann ich mich auch nicht wirklich auf deine bald kommende Unterstützung als Admin freuen, da das Wiki an dir kaputt gehen wird. Und wegen den Quellen:Ich habe die Leitlinien erstellt, vielleicht solltest du sie lesen. --LARSMON 13:30, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) fORUM Hast du dich schon im Digipedia Forum angemeldet-- 11:25, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Danke und kurze Frage Hallo Legatze, erstma Danke für die Begrüßung :) meine erste Frage wäre wie man die Berechtigung bekommt Artikel zu Bearbeiten die Gesperrt sind (z.B. Digivices), habe dort einige Rechtsschreibfehler entdeckt und habe verbesserungsvorschläge die ich gerne durchführen würde, auf Grund der Sperrung aber nicht durchführen kann. Xeno 05:44, 24. Mai 2009 :Die Seite ist nur für Benutzer. Hast du dich vielleicht nicht eingeloggt, bevor du es versucht hast? Legatze 08:03, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: doch, habe ich! Oben steht anstatt Bearbeiten: Zum Bearbeiten Anmelden, wenn ich da drauf klicke steht dort: Diese Seite ist für das Bearbeiten gesperrt... Xeno 15:03, 24. Mai 2009 :::Schreibe bitte sowieso erst in die Diskussion, was du ändern möchtest. So wird das hier gehandhabt. Ansonsten bringt es nichts gegenüber anderen sturen Mitarbeitern. Legatze 15:59, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Steht doch oben dass ich Rechtsschreibfehler und Satzzeichen ändern möchte, habe eben Nochmal den Digivices Artikel durchgelesen und bemerkt das in manchen Sätzen zuviele Kommas sind, bei manchen Wörter´n Buchstaben fehlen oder diese einfach falsch geschrieben sind und das Punkte am Satzende fehlen! Der letzte Bearbeiter war LARSMON, kann es sein das er die Seite Gesperrt hat? habe ihm auch schon Geschrieben und auch er meint es müsste gehen... Xeno 19:07, 25. Mai 2009 :::::Ne, ne, nur die übliche Halbsperrung, ich hab` nachgeguckt. --LARSMON 17:32, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::Du hast dich gestern registriert, hast du eine e-mail angegeben? Wenn du eine e-mail angibst, und diese verifizierst (bestätigst), dann bist du ein "bestätigter Nutzer", und die Halbsperrung verbietet auch das Bearbeiten für neue Benutzer - willst du aber trotzdem keine e-mail angeben, so musst du nur noch ein paar Tage warten, dann bist du beim Server auch als "bestätigter Benutzer" gelistet. Ich hoffe, dass das Problem irgendwie damit behoben werden kann. Falls es in spätestens 3 Tagen immernoch nicht besser ist, bitte kontaktiere mich, und ich werde dann sehen, wo das Problem liegt. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 17:57, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Ja, ich habe eine E-Mail angegeben und diese auch Bestätigt (in meinem User-Profil steht auch: Benutzer, emailconfirmed(Benutzergruppen-Rechte) )... ok, dann warte ich noch ein paar tage, hoffentlich klappt es bald, habe bei anderen Artikeln auch viele fehler gefunden und meine Korrektur-Finger jucken schon^^ Xeno